


Госпожа

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Касаясь ладонями льдинок, ложась в пушистый сугроб, она согревалась, а люди... Что люди?





	Госпожа

— И смех твой нравится, и кудри нежные, и тонкие ручки! Всю тебя люблю!  
Как красиво он говорил, а она — верила, слушала. Не могла себя убедить, что пора домой, к отцу и сестрам.  
Он шептал на ухо, что будет любить до гроба, и держал руку у нее на плече, будто боялся хоть на минуту выпустить, так сильно хотелось ему, чтобы она осталась.  
Шли часы, надвигался вечер, а она все не уходила. Лунный свет возле леса, тихие крики с выселок — все казалось ей выдуманным. Как зачарованная, глядела она в добрые темные глаза, которые улыбались ей уголками. Приглашали обнять, поцеловать. И она, позабыв о сестрах и батюшке, потянулась к нему, коснулась губ, а потом, покраснев от своей смелости, села обратно.  
— Вот и домой пора, — сказал он, в последний раз, наверное, проведя ладонью вдоль ее спины. Сильные пальцы замерли на талии, сжали. — Станешь моей женой?  
— Женой? — в глазах у нее застыли слезы, и так захотелось на все согласиться. Так устала она от бесконечных странствий, от деревень, городов и сел, что не сказала «нет», а промолчала, глядя в тихую холодную пустоту леса.  
— У меня и дом будет, и с хозяйством матушка подсобит. Как всему научишься, сами заживем. Представь, а?  
Она представила. Как же хорошо будет сидеть возле него за столом, есть хлеб, выпеченный на жарком огне, пить теплое молоко, улыбаться ему, чувствовать жизнь и ни о чем больше не думать.  
— Выходи! Я без тебя жить не смогу!  
— Не сможешь? — с надеждой посмотрела она в добрые глаза.  
— Не смогу! Не смогу, глупая, да чтоб мне здесь же и провалиться, если вру!  
Не провалился. Правду сказал. Лесные духи строгие, правду от вранья завсегда отличить сумеют. Простили его, значит верит, во что говорит.  
Она вскочила на ноги и протянула ему руку:  
— Буду твоей женой, — сказала.  
— Правда?  
— Сегодня буду, — она потянула за руку, маня в лес, — а завтра видно будет.  
— Как сегодня? — испугался он. — Разве...  
— Можно, — она все настойчивее тянула, и он поддался — побежал следом, хохоча, радуясь, как ребенок, что она согласилась.  
Выбрав место подальше от лешего, в стороне от тоскливых водянок, она сбросила шубку на снег и сказала ему:  
— Принимай.  
Глаза прищурились, руки — в стороны.  
Он, застыв в изумлении, смотрел на ее наготу.  
— Ты ведь замерзнешь! — и онемел. Не то от восторга, не то от ужаса за нее.  
— Ну так согрей!  
И они покатились вниз, на тонкую шубку, которой едва хватало, чтоб уберечь ее от жары. Долго, долго старалась она понять, отчего людям холодно, но ее природа брала свое. Касаясь ладонями льдинок, ложась в пушистый сугроб, она согревалась, а люди... Что люди? Разве поймешь их, когда в темноте, в одиночестве идут они в лес и ложатся с беловосолой незнакомкой на волчьи шкуры, и кричат, и стонут от удовольствия.  
— Какая же ты... какая!  
— Уж какая есть, — смеялась она, принимая его поцелуи, ласку.  
— Ты же не уйдешь? — спрашивал, прижимая к земле, хватая за волосы. — Не уйдешь?  
— Совсем ты с ума сошел, глупый, — шептала она. — Куда же я без тебя?  
И он, радостный, с горящими глазами, все продолжал поцелуи, все яростнее входил в нее, все громче кричал, а она таяла под его руками и, глядя на сияющую в небе луну, мечтала, что утро не наступит.  
Но оно наступило. И ей, разгоряченной, пришлось вставать. Легкая шубка легла на плечи, скрывая точеную фигуру, светлые волосы улеглись толстой косой, а ноги...  
Ноги она всегда оставляла босыми. Ну как найдется внимательный человек? Бродила по лесам, по лугам, искала, ждала. Но дальше голубых глаз и алых губ никто не смотрел, а она шептала им:  
— Сам виноват.  
Острые зубы лишь на миг показывались из-за широкой улыбки. От радости, которую она не могла скрыть.  
— Как же хорошо!  
Утреннее солнце вновь играло с красками, превращая лес то в золотой дворец, то в алый пряник. А она... она хохотала, склонившись над холодным телом, промерзшим насквозь, до костей, до самого основания. Окоченевшим, твердым, как камень. Хохотала, доставая из потайного кармана блестящий алмаз, сияющий на свету, как еще одно солнце. Им, размахнувшись, она ударила по застывшей, мертвой голове, потом — по груди, а потом стала бить, не разбираясь, и так добралась до сердца.  
Оно еще билось. Продолжало жить, дрожа от ужаса, зачарованное древним волшебством. Тогда она подцепила его и, отрывая от мертвой плоти, потянула к себе. Прислушалась к запаху, улыбнулась еще шире, и острые клыки погрузились в заветное мясо. Она ела, упиваясь кровью, а блестящий алмаз во второй руке становился алым. Светился изнутри, начинал дрожать, вырываться, и вот, когда она закончила трапезу, послышался первый удар.  
Стало больно. Чувствовать ей всегда было так больно, что она ожидала ночи. Но ничего не поделать. Распахнув шубку, она разорвала грудь, поморщившись от некрасивого скрежета, когда расступались ребра, и положила крошечный огонек, бьющийся, живой, на законное место. Надолго ли его хватит? Может, на день. Может, на два. Но когда наступит час, она обязательно встретит добрую душу и услышит робкое, ласковое:  
— Госпожа?

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
